Robin Meets Superman
by LAW28
Summary: Superman learns the hard way not to mess with Batman's Robin.
1. 1 Dick

**Robin meets Superman**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman or any other characters that belong to DC.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dick**

The Batcave was dark the only lights coming from the spotlights on the giant penny and the dinosaur, as well as the other trophies in their illuminated cases.

Sitting in the big chair in front of the computer in my Robin uniform I monitor Batman's progress as he creeps through Penguins newest attempt at going straight. This time he has opened a club called the Ice Burg Lounge. Maybe for once it will actually be for real and not just a cover for a scheme he's got planned.

I snort quietly to myself at the thought, no way.

Pushing back from the computer a little I start spinning the chair.

"Focus Robin," Batman's voice growls in my ear through the com link.

Instantly I stop the movement, with a huff, "I'm bored Batman, I still don't see why I couldn't come with you tonight."

I know I'm whining but I hate not being able to patrol.

"Your injured, no patrol if your injured you know that." His voice is low and I can hear the rustle of paper through the com.

"It's just a sprained wrist. You still patrol when you have cracked ribs." I point out already knowing it's no use, but at least when I'm talking I'm not bored.

"Robin," There is a noticeable smirk in his voice in that one word before he goes on, "Convince Agent A to let you on patrol with an injury and you won't get any argument from me."

I groan already knowing that I've lost, there is no way that Alfred will ever allow me out on patrol with a sprained wrist.

Suddenly the computer beeps and pulls up one of the security cameras on the waterfall entrance. Not seeing anything to cause the alarm, on that feed I pull up the rest of the cameras.

At first I don't see anything but then for a split second across three cameras in a row I see a red and blue blur.

All playfulness gone from my tone I backflip out of the chair, firing my grapple up into the ceiling I quickly hide among the many squeaking bats clinging to the outcroppings in the ceiling of the cave.

Whispering so that the intruder won't hear I say, "Batman we have an intruder in the cave."

"Who?" The one tense word is enough to tell me he's worried.

Swallowing hard I take a deep breath and force my voice to be steady, "I don't know the alarm went off and when I checked the cameras all I saw was a red and blue blur. Now I'm hiding in the ceiling."

"Stay hidden. I'm on my way back. Do not engage unless you have to." I can already hear him moving the air whistling over his com.

"What if I have to?" I ask him wincing at how small my voice sounds.

"Then do whatever it takes to remain inside the cave."

A small smile creeps over my lips at this, "Yes sir."

"Leave your com on so that I can hear what's happening."

Before I can reply, the red and blue blur appears in the open area of the cave between the computer screens and where the Batmobile usually park.

He's strange looking, he has black hair and blue eyes, but it's his clothes that strike me as strange, he is wearing blue spandex with a red cape, red boots, and an S symbol on his chest. He seems familiar but I can't place him just yet.

Slowly he looks around the cave, then he turns and seems to stare right at me.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" His harsh voice makes me jump and nearly costs me my grip on my grapple.

How's he know I'm here?

Crossing his arms over his arms over his chest, the muscles in his arms strain the bright blue fabric.

"Get down here before I come to get you." He narrows his eyes like he is trying to glare, but really after seeing Batman's glare this guy's is really kind of pathetic.

I stay where I am, really if he expects me to fall for that he's got another thing coming.

Suddenly he is just a blur again, then I feel a hand of steel gripping my wrist and breaking my hold on my grapple, a startled cry escapes my lips as gravity pulls against me, before I'm brought to a stop in the intruders hold. He slowly starts floating down toward the cave floor. For a heartbeat I hang limp in his grip, staring at him open mouthed. He can fly?

I look into the equally shocked face of the Intruder as he gets a good look at me, bright red Kevlar armour over my chest with an R over my heart, a black cape with a yellow underside. And dark green Kevlar padded leggings, finished off with black boots, gloves and a domino mask over my eyes.

My heart is beating so loud that I barely hear Batman's voice in my ear mummer "Third pouch on your belt, don't attack him."

Why not I want to ask, but now's not the time for questions.

"Who are you talking to?" The Intruder demands.

Smirking at him, I reach for the compartment on my belt, my fingers closing around a small glowing green rock. Batman said it was only useful against one person but I haven't had a chance to look over those files yet.

Pulling out the rock the intruder stumbles his bruising grip on my wrist loosening instantly, he backs away from me a grimace fixed on his face, as I slip free of his hand and back toward the computer. His eyes are extremely wide as he stare at the green rock in my hand.

"Where did you get that?" He demands his voice weaker than before.

I don't answer him but I keep my eye on him.

Suddenly there's a screech of tires and then the Batmobile is skidding to a halt about twenty feet away from me and the Intruder.

Then Batman is jumping out, gliding across the floor without a sound more floating than walking.

My knees go weak with relief at the sight of the narrow white eye lenses that sweep over the cave before coming to rest on me.

"Batman," The Intruder calls sounding, happy to see him.

I don't like that, glaring at the American flag clad man. I run over to Batman and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Daddy, you know that man?" I ask him as the heavy black Kevlar covered arm circles my shoulders, the weight comforting.

"Daddy!" The Intruder shouts, sounding completely shocked.

Batman ignores him, "Are you alright Robin?"

I shake my head, "I think he made my sprained wrist worse when he grabbed it."

Batman growls his eyes narrowing into a batglare at the other man, who gulps and takes a few steps back, holding his hands out in front of him as if to ward off an attack.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Why are you here Superman?" He demands, as he takes the green rock from me and tucks it back into the pouch on my belt for me.

Wait that's Superman? Hmm maybe that's why he's familiar.

Superman ignores his question and just stares at me and Batman his mouth hanging open. I can't help but laugh at his expression now that I know he isn't a threat the tension that has been thrumming through my body eases.

"Batman who's the kid? How'd he get down here? Why does he have Kryptonite?" The words leave Superman's mouth tumbling over themselves to be heard.

Batman gives vent to a small sigh then answers, "Superman this is Robin, my partner. He is also my son, and I gave the Kryptonite to him so that he can defend himself if that becomes necessary."

"Why didn't he know who I am?" Superman sounds kind of upset now.

"Because he hasn't finished going through the files yet, and before that he didn't have access to the news on TV and what kid is going to read a newspaper." Batman says his tone flat.

Superman nods then glares at Batman, "Wait you knew it was me who was here. I heard you tell him which pouch to use."

Batman nods, sounding very pleased with himself he says, "Consider it your punishment for coming to the Batcave uninvited."

Batman lifts me up, and starts carrying me over to the med bay. I snuggle up to him pulling his cape around me, enjoying the warmth that comes from having my Dad hold me.

Superman's voice sounds very hopeful when he speaks again, "So you're not going to make me take extra shifts at the Watchtower for scaring Robin?"

I feel Batman's head turn to look at Superman, "No Superman, you'll be pulling monitor duty on Saturdays for the next month because you caused Robin to hurt his wrist more."

With that Batman walks away not giving Superman time to say anything.

Giggling I look up and see the briefest hint of a smile pull Batman's lips up as he looks down at me, and in a voice that only I can hear he says, "Good job Robin."


	2. 2 Tim

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Robin or any other characters owed by DC.

Tim age 12

* * *

 **2 Tim**

Humming to myself I disconnect a red wire from the panel in front of me, and reconnect it with a black wire. The sound of my voice softly bouncing around the circular metal room deep in the heart of the orbital space station known among heroes as the Watchtower. Each metal panel on the wall can be removed to access the wires and circuits behind it for repairs and updates. Currently I'm adding in a few improvements that Batman and I came up with to make everything work a little better.

Metal catwalks span the room around the glowing power core that's responsible for keeping the Watchtower in orbit as well as powering all the Watchtowers systems from weapons to life support. Everything has its own backup power source but this is where the main power comes from, it is also where all the wires to every other part of the Space Station begin at.

"Robin, status." Batman's seemingly gruff demands over my com.

Putting a hand to the small metal device in my ear I grin even though he can't see me, "Almost done. I've already repaired the Zeta Tubes power source now I'm working on the power relay to the core processers. I should be done in another hour."

I hear him grunt acknowledgment to my words. I turn back to the wires and circuits laying bare before me thinking that he's done talking.

"Some members of the League are going to be coming up here before you're done. Do you want to stay and finish or come back tomorrow?"

My hands still, my teeth catching my lip between them slowly worrying it while I consider my options.

I haven't met the League yet, in fact I've kind of been avoiding them. I don't want to cause Batman any problems and after what happened to the last Robin I have a feeling they won't be too thrilled with me being in this suit, even if I did make a few changes.

Looking down at the black Kevlar reinforced tights with the red from the chest armor bleeding down over my thighs the bright color stopping six inches above my knee and the now solid black cape that is a foot longer than it use, to be everything else is still the same way the first Robin designed.

"Robin?" Batman's voice prods, the growl would fool most but I can hear the edge of concern that it covers.

"I'll stay and finish up." I say trying to sound more confident in my choice than I feel.

For a second there is silence then he asks his voice softer, "You sure?"

I nod ignoring the way my stomach flips or the way my hands are suddenly sweaty in my gloves, "I have to meet them eventually, no point putting it off any longer."

"Alright call me when you finish the repairs and I'll introduce you to the ones who are here." He says his tone business like once again.

"I will." I confirm for him.

There is a click as the com on his end disconnects, I smile typical Bat's hanging up before saying goodbye.

Laughing softly I turn back to my work, my hands flying in and out of the wires removing some, adding a few new circuits and rewiring more with different wires than before, soon I'm engrossed in the detailed work that Batman wanted, time no longer holds any meaning as it slips away, all that matters are the multicolored nervous system of the Watchtower.

A light fluttering sound reaches my ears jerking me back into the present as the hairs on the back of my neck rise, the fluttering turns into a whooshing sound.

Instinct from hours of practice takes over, my body dives to the side. I feel something brush against my arm for a second, setting my heartbeat to a thundering rhythm rolling to my feet five feet from where I was just moments ago. Pulling my collapsible staff from its compartments on my forearm, settling into a fighting stance I take stock of my opponent.

Standing in the space that occupied moments ago, is a tall man dressed in red and blue with a very recognizable S symbol on his chest, and angry blue eyes glaring at me.

Great, out of all the heroes on the Watchtower it had to be Superman that my presence pisses off.

Swallowing hard against the sudden dryness in my throat I don't drop my stance but I leave my staff in its collapsed form.

I don't want to start a fight if I don't have to, but I will defend myself.

I open my mouth to break the silence but Superman beats me to it.

"Who are you?" His voice is hard, but compared to Batman's I find it less intimidating than Superman probably thought it'd be.

Smirking I force away the churning in my stomach and straighten up out of my defensive stance trying to seem casual, but keeping the staff in my hand. Just in case.

"I'm Robin," I answer him sticking with the simplest explanation.

His glare hardens but honestly now that I'm really looking it's not very impressive, the Boy Scout just doesn't have an intimidating personality.

"You're not Robin, I know Robin." He says his voice very bad copy of Batman's growl.

I have to fight down my laughter hearing how unnatural that tone sounds coming from Superman.

Sighing I say, "I'm the third Robin, and I happen to be busy. Batman wants these updates done as soon as possible."

I start to move towards the panel I was working on hoping that Superman will go away and let me get back to work.

"I'm not letting you mess with the Watchtowers systems until Batman confirms who you are." Superman says crossing his arms, "Which he won't because you're not Robin."

So much for that idea, I think with a sigh.

"Then call him, but get out of my way because I have work to do." I state putting my staff up and going back to the open wall panel.

I hear Superman moving more than see him, once again I dodge his grabbing hand.

Huffing out a breath I demand, "How do you want me to prove I am Robin."

"What's my secret Identity?" He asks.

"Clark Kent," I answer immediately, then smiling at his surprised expression I say, "Glasses really aren't much of a disguise."

Glaring harder at me he says, "Fine what's Batman's Secret Identity?"

Grinning I lean a little closer before whispering, "It's a secret."

Before he can answer a growling voice says, "Superman stop harassing Robin, he is busy doing something useful."

Laughter spills out of my mouth at the way Superman jumps and turns to face the direction the voice came from as Batman seems to materialise out of the shadows, a scowl set firmly on his masked face.

"So he really is Robin?" Superman questions the stunned expression on his face is priceless.

Batman answers with a sharp nod of his head before turning his attention to me, "Are you finished?"

My smile drops as I glare at Superman before answering, "I would have been if Superman hadn't interrupted and then refused to get out of the way."

"Finish and then we will get going, Nightwing called those gunrunners we've been watching are getting a shipment in three hours."

I nod instantly turning back to the panel and start making the finale connections that will bring the new system online.

"Well hope ya'll have fun with the gunrunners. I have a date with Lois tonight." Superman says cheerfully, all pretence of being intimidating gone from his voice. That's good because he really couldn't pull it off.

"Superman, there's been a change in the schedule, you're on monitor duty for every weekend for the next month." Batman says with only the faintest trace of amusement in his voice.

"Batman! You can't just change the schedule because I got into an argument with Robin." Superman whines.

Batman fixes him with a blank look as he says, "I didn't the rest of us voted on the change while you were down here harassing Robin."

Holding in my laughter I snap the panel back into place and jog over to Batman's side.

"All done, we can run the test sequence from the Batcave after taking care of the gunrunners." I tell him unable to keep from grinning up at my mentor.

"Good work." Batman says turning and walking toward the exit, his black cape snapping behind him like a pair of black wings.

I start to follow him, but then my inner Dick raises his head and I stop long enough to turn around and smirk at Superman, "Bye Superman it was great to meet you."

Running after Batman I could swear I hear Superman muttering, "Never mess with Batman's Robin."

Laughing I wonder if maybe I'm spending too much time with Batman, since other hero's just tend to annoy me.

Matching Batman's pace I follow him through the Watchtowers mostly deserted hallway. A heavy gauntleted hand ruffles my hair.

Looking up I blink in surprise at Batman's stoic face, "You did good back there. Superman can be a little hard headed at times, but he means well."

I nod slowly trying to figure out what he is trying to tell me, then it clicks he thinks Superman hurt my feelings.

Warmth spreads from my heart at the realization.

Ducking my head I study my black boots as I walk for a few seconds before saying softly, "You know Superman is great and all but I think your way better."

Batman's hand squeezes my shoulder and I look up just in time to see a flash of a smile flit across his face, as his arm slips around my shoulders pulling tight for just an instant before his arm drops back to his side and the blank look slips back into place across his face.

Grinning I dismiss my earlier thought, I belong with Batman.


	3. 3 Jason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Robin or any other characters owed by DC.

Jason age 12

* * *

 **3 Jason**

Gotham City is dark even with the orange lights from the windows of the buildings around us as people go about their lives, it is dark. The air stinks of rot and garbage, the smell being carried up to the rooftops on a hot breeze where the very familiar smell enters my nose.

Perched on the edge of the roof of a dilapidated apartment building, I watch the alley below. My masked eyes searching for the two people that Batman tasked me to wait here for while he scouted around the area to make sure neither the drug dealer or the buyer brought any friends to the sale of this new drug.

The wind whispers through my cape causing it to flap behind me, like a sheet on a clothesline.

It's still hard for me to get use to the idea of wearing the bright red, green and yellow suit with the iconic R on the chest.

When I was snatching the tires off the Batmobile all I was thinking about was how many meals I could get out of the money I'd get from the tires, I never dreamed that Batman would come back early catching me in the act, and I certainly never imagined that he would take me in and make me Robin, but he did. For once in my life getting caught was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Movement below me near the entrance to the alley catches my attention. A tall, bulky figure slips into the alley, not nearly as quiet as he should be. He gets to the middle of the alley then stops, a slow and steady tapping sound reaches my ears as he begins to tap one foot on the dirty alley pavement.

Two more figures enter the alley from the opposite side, both trying to blend into the grim covered walls of the buildings lining the alley. They do a pretty good job of fading into the background but people who grow up here either learn how to blend in or they die.

Reaching up I activate the com link in my ear, speaking softly so that my voice doesn't carry I say, "The deal is going down now."

Batman's rough voice answers, "Keep watching, I'm five minutes out."

"Ok," I say there is a click as the com disconnects.

Dropping my hand from my ear I wait impatiently for Batman to get here. Huffing out a breath I watch as the men below exchange money and a beat up brown bag.

Grinding my teeth together I stand up from my crouched position. If I don't move now they are going to get away, and Batman needs a sample of that new drug.

Taking a deep breath, I reach for my grapple gun and step off the edge, letting gravity take hold and pull me toward the ground. Except it doesn't instead a strong arm presses into my stomach and pulls me back up onto the rooftop before abruptly releasing me to stumble as I try to catch my balance again.

"What were you thinking?" An unfamiliar angry voice demands.

I whirl around hand automatically reaching for my belt and the weapons it contains. The man is standing directly behind me, I'm moving toward him fist flying at his unprotected face, before my brain has even finished processing the fact that the man is dressed in blue tights with a red cape and an unmistakable S symbol on his chest.

Fingers close around my wrist with bruising force, stopping my fist from getting anywhere near my target.

Heart hammering away in my chest, my brain catches up with my actions telling me that I just tried to punch Superman, of all people.

Superman doesn't even seem to notice that he still has my wrist trapped in his vice like grip, he just starts ranting at me, "Of all the foolish, careless, dangerous, things to do. How could you dress up like Robin and try to jump off a building. If I hadn't been here kid you would have been seriously hurt or worse,"

Jerking, I feel my eyes widen at his words. He thinks I'm pretending to be Robin? Then I remember, Batman hasn't informed the League about me yet because he says I need to focus on training.

Tugging uselessly against Superman's tight hold on my wrist, I interrupt his ignorant words, "I am Robin. I was perfectly fine so get your hands off me and let me get back to work."

He doesn't let go but his mouth does snap shut for a second. Sighing I look over the edge of the building to see an empty alley.

Great now Batman is going to be mad that the drug dealer got away.

"Idiot now look what you've done!" I yell gesturing at the alley with my free hand, "If you hadn't gotten in the way I could have caught them and gotten the sample Batman wanted."

Superman's face takes on a patronizing expression that sets my teeth on edge and starts my blood boiling.

His voice is soft compassionate as he says, "Kid, it's admirable that you want to help but you are not trained to be jumping off rooftops and going after criminals. You need to leave that to the cops and heroes like Batman and me."

I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth counting to ten and keeping the words that I want to say trapped in my mouth. I have no doubt that if I actually said any of them that Alfred will find out and wash my mouth out with soap again, and once was more than enough for me, thank you very much.

"You have five seconds to let go of me and get out of my way," I snarl at him.

Maybe I can still catch one of them, they haven't been gone that long.

He doesn't take the hint instead he smiles kindly at me, before opening his annoying mouth again, "Where do you live kid, I'll take you home."

I want to punch him, but I'd probably just break my hand. I'm so glad Batman doesn't talk to me like this. Does Superman think that just because I'm young that I'm an idiot?

A soft rustle of a cape alerts me to his presence seconds before a dark shape materializes out of the shadowy corner of the rooftop behind Superman. Easing the knot that had started forming in my stomach.

"Let him go," Batman's deep voice demands.

Superman jumps his grip vanishing from my wrist as he turns to face Batman, he opens his mouth to say something but Batman's clipped words beat him to it, "The worlds not ending so why are you in Gotham Superman?"

Pulling my hand back I rub at my sore wrist, while I glare at the back of Superman's head.

Superman moves so that he can see both of us and rubs the back of his neck smiling sheepishly at Batman, "I was checking out a rumor that some kid was running around Gotham dressed as Robin."

Batman narrows his eyes at Superman and doesn't answer for several seconds. When he finally does speak it isn't to Superman, "Robin what happened to the drug dealer?"

My spine straightens just a bit at the expectant tone in Batman's voice, "After I called you the dealer completed the transaction, as I was getting ready to delay them until you could get here. Superman," I glare harder at Superman, "Showed up and stopped me, allowing both the dealer and the buyer to get away, then he refused to let me go so I couldn't follow either of them."

Batman nods still ignoring Superman, "Let's go, we'll try to pick up their trail again."

Darting around Superman's side I take my place at Batman's side, my heartbeat slowing and the boiling blood, cooling in my veins.

Batman turns to leave but pauses long enough to say, "Superman, the exterior of the Watchtower needs cleaning, I'll need you to handle it."

Superman's eyes widen a little, "What happened to the drones that are supposed to do it?"

"They are broken, in fact it'll take me at least a month to get them running again so you'll need to keep the Watchtower clean until they are running again." Batman's voice is stoic with no trace of the faint smirk that he flashes me.

Batman doesn't wait for Superman to speak, leaping off the rooftop in a single graceful movement.

Sending one more glare at Superman, I follow my mentor over the edge this time without any interference from Superman.

Gliding over the dark streets across Gotham held up by only a single titanium cable I follow Batman until he stops at another rooftop across from a warehouse at the docks.

Crouching next to the dark silhouette of Batman, biting my lip I peek up at him. Expecting him to look angry or to start yelling at me for letting them, get away but he doesn't. His focus seems to be entirely on the warehouse across from us.

Maybe I should just let it drop, he doesn't seem upset and it wasn't entirely my fault that they got away, I think, but the churning in my stomach and the uneasy twisting feeling of guilt squirming through my veins makes me find my voice, "Sorry I let them get away."

I'm not sure what I was expecting but his strong hand on my shoulder wasn't it.

"You did well," His voice softens to a light rasp, it's as close as he'll come to Bruce's voice while in costume.

It's only a few words but it's enough to banish the guilt clawing at my insides and to ease the doubts saying that Batman made a mistake letting me be Robin.

His hand stays on my shoulder a warm comfort that I pretend not to notice, but silently I beg him to never take it away, because I'll do anything to make him proud of me just so that he'll stay with me. Even without all the money that Batman has, this right here would be enough for me. Batman will always be enough for me.


	4. 4 Damian

**A/N:** I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really enjoy seeing what you think about it. I was not planning on doing a chapter about Damian, but due to popular demand I have decided to write one, so here you go. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Robin or any other characters owed by DC.

Damian age 10

* * *

 **4 Damian**

Blinding light impairs my vision for a few short seconds, thankfully I had the foresight to turn off the annoying mechanical female voice that would normally announce my arrival, at the Mount Justice cave.

Regaining my sight, I walk down the rock lined hallway towards the labs at the back of the mountain. Which is where I should find, Father.

The black metal case with a silver bat etched onto the front of it which Father sent me to the Batcave to retrieve for his tests, bumps against my leg as I take quick strides along the empty hallways.

The team of young incompetent heroes is away on a supposedly covert mission. I have no doubts that the team will manage to blow something up and draw far too much attention to themselves, thus causing Father even more work.

Shaking my head I can't help but think that if Father really wanted these missions completed in a competent manner than he would send me, or Grayson, even Drake could do better than these children.

Suddenly one of the doors opens and out steps one of the adult heroes that are only marginally better than their sidekicks about completing their missions without mass destruction.

It takes a second to process Superman's bright blue and red costume, which makes absolutely no sense to me. I mean it offers no camouflage and makes him entirely too noticeable. Grayson's first costume can be excused because he was a small child who didn't know any better, but at least Father ensured that the outer section of Grayson's cape was black so he could hide if necessary.

I stop walking because Superman's wide frame is taking up the entire hallway.

"Who are you?" He asks in a mildly pleasant tone.

I just glare at him because I'm pretty sure the costume is a dead give, away. Yes I added a hood to the cape, and darkened the colors a bit from when Drake wore it but over all, it is still the same Robin suit Drake wore.

After several seconds pass in silence he clears his throat and says, "Look I don't recognize you and if you won't identify yourself then I'm going to have to escort you out."

I stare at him incredulously for a second before saying very slowly and very clearly as if talking to a small child, "I am Robin."

Superman's eyes narrow a little and he looks around as if searching for something before turning back to me with an amused expression that sets my teeth on edge.

"Ok kid who put you up to this? It was Flash wasn't it?" He is smiling now and shaking his head at me.

Frowning I tell him very plainly, "I have no idea what you are referring too, nor do I wish to know. Now move out of the way so that I do not lose any more brain cells talking to you."

There that was polite now neither, Father, Grayson or Pennyworth can chastise me for being rude.

Superman laughs and pats my shoulder. Do not break his hand, I tell myself sternly.

"Good try kid but after the last time Green Lantern pulled this joke, I'm not falling for it again."

Taking a deep breath, I force myself not to reach for the Kryptonite dagger that I keep with me at all times.

After all Father is very wise to be prepared for any situation no matter how unlikely.

"I am not in on any joke, and I warn you my patience is wearing thin."

Superman attempts to take on a stern expression as he says, "I already know that you are not the real Robin so just give it up already kid. The case was a nice touch though very original, but Green Lantern has already gotten a kid to pretend to be a new Robin once, so I'm not falling for it again."

Don't stab him. Do not stab him. I repeat silently to myself as I grit out through my teeth, "If you do not remove yourself from my path I will not be responsible for my actions."

Superman does not move.

Fine I warned him twice not even Father can expect me to put up with this idiocy indefinitely and he did say to be quick about getting the samples back to him.

Without letting go of the case I reach toward my boot to draw the small Kryptonite dagger, and finally get Superman to stop spouting ridiculous nonsense.

Fingers brushing the concealed hilt, I'm stopped cold by a deep rumbling voice demanding, "Robin, what is taking so long?"

Looking past a suddenly pale Superman, I spot the familiar black cape, and pointy eared cowl of my Father as he strides down the hallway on completely silent feet.

"You mean he's really Robin?" Superman asks his voice sounding hoarse.

Straightening up I ignore Superman and report to Father in a clear voice, "Father, I retrieved the case and was coming to give it to you when Superman stopped me. He insisted that I wasn't Robin and that Flash had gotten me to play some kind of joke on him. When I informed him of his error he refused to believe me and wouldn't let me pass." I pause then remember that I should make my report complete with my intended course of action, "Since my attempt at peacefully getting him out of the way failed I was fixing to physically remove him as an obstacle when you arrived."

"I see. That won't be necessary now Robin, come on I need to finish these tests today if we are going to bust those smugglers later tonight." He says, turning back down the hallway he just came from.

Superman easily moves aside for me as I walk forward again. Glaring at him as I pass I quickly catch up to Father matching the pace he has set.

"Oh and Superman, the Watchtowers sewage system seems to be clogged, I need you to unclog it." Batman says without ever slowing.

"Batman, you can't keep doing this, just because I don't recognize when you get a new Robin." Superman whines.

Father stops and casts a glance over his shoulder, "This has nothing to do with you recognizing Robin. The Watchtower needs to be maintained to keep up its high performance, and the way the sewage system works, in order to clean it you have to go outside the Watchtower, and currently you are the only League member who can do it safely that isn't on a mission. I am working on a way to fix the problem and should have a solution by tomorrow but until then the sewage system will need to be cleaned manually."

A smirk crosses my mouth as I hear Fathers perfectly sound reasoning, but I also know that Father has already completed the backup system that could do the cleaning automatically, without requiring anyone to go out of the Watchtower.

"Fine," Superman says with a sigh.

Father nods then continues walking down the hallway, a few steps later Father takes the sample case from me, his hand briefly ruffling my hair as he says, "You did good Robin."

Ducking my head I smile softly as warmth creeps through me at his words, but I doubt he is talking about getting the sample case for him. He is probably pleased that I didn't maim Superman, I wonder if Father has ever wanted to maim Superman?


End file.
